


Christmas Traditions

by Eien_Ni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Ni/pseuds/Eien_Ni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mm. Enlighten me about one thing, Stiles. Why did you come down the chimney instead of using the key I gave you?”</p><p>“Coming down the chimney is more fun,” Stiles murmured.</p><p>OR</p><p>Stiles breaks into Derek's house to decorate for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synchronized_strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchronized_strangers/gifts).



Going down a chimney was a lot harder than Stiles originally thought. He had securely anchored a rope around the chimney and lowered a bag full of supplies down first before climbing down himself. Luckily, the fireplace hadn’t been used since the new homeowner had moved in three weeks ago so he didn’t have to worry about soot.

The only thing he had to worry about was the owner’s obvious dislike for Christmas, and Stiles wasn’t about to let him get away with not celebrating and decorating for Christmas.

Stiles grinned as he dug out some decorations from the bag. Glancing around the room, he plotted about where to place them. He was so absorbed in being quiet and rearranging the room that he didn’t realize that someone had sneaked up behind him until a hand clasped him on the shoulder.

To his dying day, Stiles would deny ever shrieking at that moment. Whirling around in a panic and heart pounding wildly, Stiles raised his arms in a defensive motion only to relax upon seeing whom his assailant was.

“Oh, my God. Derek, what the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?” He hissed.

“I could ask you what you’re doing in my house after midnight redecorating.”

“Dude, it’s Christmas Eve tomorrow. Well, today, technically. You need to get in the Christmas spirit.”

Derek, however, was not impressed, as evidenced by the sour look on the werewolf’s face. “Go home, Stiles,” he said shortly.

Stiles shook his head stubbornly. “No. Look, Derek,” he hesitated, raking a hand through his hair. “I know that holidays are difficult for you. Trust me, I know from experience. But you’re not alone anymore. You have me.” Stiles reached out and gently tangled his fingers in Derek’s. “Why don’t we start new traditions? Ones that are just ours. You’ll never forget your family. I’ll never forget my mom. But I don’t think they would want us to stop living.”

Derek was silent for a time, and Stiles held his breath, hoping that Derek wouldn’t kick him out. When Derek nodded slowly and offered him a small smile, Stiles finally breathed again. “Okay, good. Great. So I’ll just finish decorating here, and -”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted. He had a firm grip on Stiles’ wrist with one hand, while the other tipped Stiles’ head back by a finger under his chin. “Mistletoe, Stiles? Are you trying to kill me?”

“It’s fake,” Stiles protested.

Derek rolled his eyes and leaned down. “We can still keep some old traditions, right?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Sounds goo-mph.” Stiles let out a sigh as Derek’s lips gently touched his. The kiss deepened a few moments later as Derek licked into Stiles’ mouth, their tongues sliding together.

When the need for air broke them apart, gasping into each other’s mouths, Stiles smiled and trailed his fingers through the werewolf’s hair. “I like that tradition.”

“I’m sure,” Derek said dryly, nuzzling into the crook of Stiles’ neck.

“I think this should be a tradition, too. Decorating your house early Christmas Eve morning.”

“Mm. Enlighten me about one thing, Stiles. Why did you come down the chimney instead of using the key I gave you?”

“Coming down the chimney is more fun,” Stiles murmured.

“And yet you complained about me climbing in through your window -”

“I was sixteen! You were twenty-three and a wanted man. It was creepy.”

“- You break into my house using the chimney.”

“Dude, two words. Christmas spirit.”

“I’m disappointed that you didn’t dress in a Santa costume.”

“I could do that next year,” Stiles mused. “Maybe I could find a naughty Santa one.”

Derek groaned and rested his forehead on Stiles’. “You and that mouth of your’s.”

Stiles grinned cheekily. “You love my mouth.”

“Damn right,” Derek murmured before kissing him.

Stiles laughed as Derek nudged him towards the bedroom. This was a tradition that he could definitely get used to.


End file.
